Chatroom Mayhem
by animecutie610
Summary: Gasp! Professor Layton has discovered chatrooms! WHAT IS THIS MADNESS? With special guest MEEEEE, because everything is funnier with a psycho author. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Professor Layton**_._

* * *

_Hershel Layton has joined the chat Puzzle Lovers._

**#1Apprentice**: Professor! You go on chatrooms?

**Hershel Layton**: Luke? Is that you?

**#1Apprentice**: The one and only. Hey, what's with your username? It's supposed to be fun, not your actual name.

**Hershel Layton**: It is ungentlemanly to go by an alias.

**#1Apprentice**: Uh... If you say so, Professor...

_GoldenApple123 has joined the chat Puzzle Lovers._

**GoldenApple123**: Luke, since when is the Professor on chats?

**#1Apprentice**: Apparently since a few minutes ago.

**GoldenApple123**: Oh, well hello Professor!

**Hershel Layton**: Flora?

**GoldenApple123**: Yup. :)

**Hershel Layton**: Flora, I think you accidentally hit some buttons on the keyboard.

**#1Apprentice**: No, Professor. That's an emoticon. If you look at it sideways, it's a smilie face.

**Hershel Layton**: Oh, I see it!

_LukeIs#2 has joined the chat Puzzle Lovers._

**LukeIs#2**: Professor! Luke! It's Emmy. Like my username?

**#1Apprenntice**: Oh ha-ha. Very funny.

**LukeIs#2**: ;D

**Hershel Layton**: Emmy, that's not very ladylike.

**LukeIs#2**: Neither is not saying hello to your old friend you haven't seen in a long time.

**Hershel Layton**: Oh, my apoligies! Hello Emmy.

**LukeIs#2**: I was just kidding. Hey, what's with your username? Why is it your real name?

**#1Apprentice**: Apparently Mr. Gentleman doesn't like aliases.

**LukeIs#2**: LOL, that's so sad! XD

**Hershel Layton**: Luke, that wasn't very gentlemanly. And what on earth is a lol?

**#1Apprentice**: Professor, LOL stands for Laugh Out Loud.

**Hershel Layton**: Oh, I see.

**AnimeAwesomeness**: YO! Wazzup my peeps?

**Hershel Layton**: And who would you be?

**AnimeAwesomeness**: I'm animecutie610, and you were boring so I decided to join you!

**#1Apprentice**: Animecutie610? Hey, aren't you the auth-

**AnimeAwesomeness**: DON'T BREAK THE FOURTH WALL!

**LukeIs#2**: Two things: 1) What's the fourth wall? 2) How the heck do you interrupt a chat message?

**AnimeAwesomeness**: Simple. By being awesome.

**Hershel Layton**: But what's the fourth wall, then?

**AnimeAwesomeness**: You shall never know!

**#1Apprentice**: I could just tell him.

**AnimeAwesomeness**: No, you can't.

**#1Apprentice**: Why not?

**AnimeAwesomeness**: Why don't you try it? (P.S. Answering a question with a question FTW! ;D)

**#1Apprentice**: Well, the fourth wall is- _This comment has been deemed inappropiate by the moderator, AnimeAwesomeness._

**AnimeAwesomeness**: Ha-ha! Now, let's see what the other chats aare talking about.

_AnimeAwesomeness has left the chat Puzzle Lovers... But she'll be back. DUN DUN DUUUN!_

**GoldenApple123**: How did she get the site to say that?

_AnimeAwesomeness has joined the chat Black Ravens_

**AnimeAwesomeness**: Yo! How're my Black Raven peeps doing on this fine evening?

**RavenLeader**: Hey, Anime. It's Crow.

**AnimeAwesomeness**: Hiyaz. What're everyone's screennames?

**RavenSis**: I'm Wren.

**RavenBro**: Socket.

**VeggieGirl**: Marilyn.

**Bored&Tired**: Nabby.

**CandyLuver**: Tweeds.

**Glasses8)**: Louis.

**RavenLeader**: Scraps and Badger are out finding items for the black market, so they're not online.

**AnimeAwesomeness**: Cool, cool.

**VeggieGirl**: So who are you?

**RavenLeader**: Oh, yeah. Guys, this is Anime. She's an auth-

**AnimeAwesomeness**: HOW MANY TIMES MUST I SAY NOT TO BREAK THE FOURTH WALL?

**RavenLeader**: Uh, sorry... Well, let's just say I know her.

**RavenBro**: Cool. What's up?

**AnimeAwesomeness**: Layton has a chat account.

**CandyLuver**: No way!

**Glasses8)**: Crow, are we gonna...?

**RavenLeader**: Oh, yeah. Definately.

**AnimeAwesomeness**: I don't what's going on, but I like it.

**RavenSis**: We should go tell Badger and Scraps. Who wants to go?

...

...

...

**RavenSis**: Socket'll go then.

**RavenBro**: What? NO!

**RavenSis**: Socket. Go. NOW.

_RavenBro has left the chat Black Ravens. Smart choice._

**RavenSis**: What the..? How did the chat say that?

**AnimeAwesomeness**: Let's just say I have connections.

**Bored&Tired**: Cool.

**AnimeAwesomeness**: Well, there's one more chat I gotta go to. LATER!

_AnimeAwesomeness has left the chat Black Ravens. PEACE OUT SUCKA'S!_

**VeggieGirl**: Uh... Crow, is that normal for her?

**RavenLeader**: I. Don't. Even. Know.

_AnimeAwesomeness has joined the chat Villians United._

**AnimeAwesomeness**: Ahh... The chatroom of villians. I'M HOME!

**MaskedGentleman**: Hello. Welcome back.

**AnimeAwesomeness**: ...Is it wrong that in my head that sounded totally creepy and not welcoming at all?

**MaskedGentleman**: No, not at all.

**AnimeAwesomeness**: That's a relief, Dessie.

**MaskedGentleman**: My name is Descole. Not Dessie. Not D-Ley. Not J.D.

**AnimeAwesomeness**: You know you love my nicknames. ;D

**Layton'sNemesis**: I like them.

**AnimeAwesomeness**: Thanks, Donnie.

**Layton'sNemesis**: It's Don Paulo.

**MaskedGentleman**: Oh, sweet irony.

**AnimeAwesomeness**: Okay, down to buisness... Uh... Who knows what we're supposed to be discussing?

**MaskedGentleman**: You called us here and said something about combining our evil forces.

**AnimeAwesomeness**: Oh yeah! I need someone to help do the 'Things To Do At Walmart' list.

**MaskedGentleman**: That was your 'goal of utmost importance' you said we had to acomplish?

**Layton'sNemesis**: -_-'

**AnimeAwesomeness**: Whaaaat?

_Layton'sNemesis and MaskedGentleman have left the chat Villians United. LOSERS! XP_

* * *

**Yo! So, I was REALLY bored, and I know I should work on Running With The Ravens, but this has been a plot bunny for too long! **

**So... yeah... Let me know if you like this and if you think I should keep being part of it, cuz I was kinda hesitant, then I just decided they were too bring alone. THUS I BRING YOU CHATROOM MAYHEM! Cue the epic music. ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Totes don't own. **

**Hiiiii! Thanks for all the positive feedback, I really appreciate it.**

**Hey, I'm trying something new on my author's notes. I started to realize that many of my conversations make NO sense out of context, so in the first AN, I'll give you an *drumroll* OUT OF CONTEXT QUOTE! In the ending one, I'll give an explanation of how the convo came to that point. First Out of Context Quote:**

**"I'm gonna take a nap on your duck."**

**Now, on with the story before I get ramble-y.**

* * *

_ Mister-Thinks-He's-Perfect has joined the chat Puzzle Lovers. RavenSis, #1Apprentice, and LukeIs#2 are currently online._

** Mister-Thinks-He's-Perfect**: Attention, this is Professor Stick-In-The-Mud! And the first point of the Black Raven hack off goes to Crow. ;D Thank you, thank you, hold the applause!

**#1Apprentice**: Crow...? Is that the _Professor's_ account?

_ Mister-Thinks-He's-Perfect has left the chat Puzzle Lovers._

_RavenLeader has joined the chat Puzzle Lovers._

**RavenLeader**: Yup. ;D That's the Prof.'s account. Like it?

**RavenSis**: Omigosh! That's rich! You deserve that point.

**LukeIs#2**: Point?

**RavenLeader**: ATTENTION TO ANYONE INTERESTED! The Black Ravens are having their first official hack-off! To participate, hack an account, change the name and post how many points you have on their account, also include the name of the person you're hacking just incase it's not obvious.

_DescoLay has joined the chat Puzzle Lovers._

**DescoLay**: This is Dessie! And I think Anime deserves a MILLION points for this. ;D Though rules are rules, Anime has point 1!

**RavenLeader**: Oh... My... GOD! Does that mean what I think it means?

_DescoLay has left the chat Puzzle Lovers._

_AnimeAwesomeness has joined the chat Puzzle Lovers._

**AnimeAwesomeness**: DescoLay: slash between Dessie and Prof. Layton. ;D

**#1Apprentice**: ...Wow...

**LukeIs#2**: ...You said it...

**RavenSis**: LOLOLOLOL!

**RavenLeader**: That is so much better than my hack!

**AnimeAwesomeness**: No duh. It's ME.

**#1Apprentice**: That's just WRONG...

**AnimeAwesomeness**: That's the point. DUR!

_Mister-Thinks-He's-Perfect has joined the chat Puzzle Lovers._

**Mister-Thinks-He's-Perfect**: Excuse me, but does anyone know what happened to my username?

**RavenLeader**: ...

**RavenSis**: ...

**AnimeAwesomeness**: ...

**#1Apprentice**: _This comment has been blocked ny the moderator, AnimeAwesomeness._

**#1Aprrentice**: Really, Anime? REALLY?

**AnimeAwesomeness**: Yup.

**#1Apprentice**: I hate you.

**AnimeAwesomeness**: You've mentioned.

**LukeIs#2**: When did he say that?

**#1Apprentice**: Well, Crow and I know Anime from her stor-

**AnimeAwesomeness**: DON'T BREAK THE FOURTH WALL!

**Mister-Thinks-He's-Perfect**: There isn't a wall in a chatroom. Much less four of them.

**AnimeAwesomeness**: Shut up before I smack you into next week.

**LukeIs#2**: Like you could actually do that. Right, Professor?

...

**LukeIs#2**: Professor?

...

**LukeIs#2**: PROFESSOR?

**AnimeAwesomeness**: He'll answer in about a week. Mwahaha...

**LukeIs#2**: 0.o

**#1Apprentice**: 0.o

**RavenSis**: 0.o

**RavenLeader**: XD Wooooow, Anime... Just... WOW.

**AnimeAwesomeness**: ^-^

_DescoLay has entered the chat Puzzle Lovers._

**DescoLay**: ANIME!

**AnimeAwesomeness**: ...I'm screwed.

_AnimeAwesomeness has left the chat Puzzle Lovers._

**RavenLeader**: So... What's up, Dessie?

**DescoLay**: Do not get a smart mouth, boy.

**RavenLeader**: Whatcha gonna do about it?

**#1Apprentice**: He's got a point. It's not like you could much worse than what you've done in Anime's stor-

**Automatic Message: Do not break the fourth wall.**

**RavenLeader**: Seriously? She has the site making sure we don't talk about her stor-

**Automatic Message: Do not break the fourth wall.**

**#1Apprentice**: I bet it's triggered by keywords. Like auth-

**Automatic Message: Do not break the fourth wall.**

**RavenLeader**: -_-' That's gonna get annoying.

**RavenSis**: It already did.

**DescoLay**: Hmph, I have better things to do in my spare time than chat with you trash.

**#1Apprentice**: You've been hanging out with that one guy Anime's friends with, haven't you?

**RavenLeader**: Oh, yeah. The emo one that abuses the word 'trash'.

**DescoLay**: I'll have you know I can use whatever word in my vocabulary I please, and it is not affected by Anime's charac-

**Automatic Message: Do not break the fourth wall.**

**LukeIs#2**: I'm just gonna stop pretending I know what the heck is going on around here.

**RavenSis**: Me too...

_LukeIs#2 has left the chat Puzzle Lovers._

_RavenSis has left the chat Puzzle Lovers._

**#1Apprentice**: ...Maybe we should make a separate chatroom for people who know Anime's an auth-

**Automatic Message: Do not break the fourth wall.**

**#1Apprentice**: -so we don't utterly confuse everyone.

**RavenLeader**: Good idea.

**DescoLay**: Do as you please. I'm off to change my username. ...After I figure out the lock Anime put on it...

* * *

**GASP! Dessie's in on the secret, too? Do I see a plot developing? Probably not... I'm too lazy for a plot, this is just for random humor. Nothing more, nothing less.**

**Oh, and I'm pretty sure only 2 people will know the character who's emo and calls people trash, so don't feel discouraged, 'cause he's not from Professor Layton.**

**Out-Of-Context Explanation: My cousin has a pillow pet that's a duck. The rest is self-explanitory.**

**Oh! And if you have character requests, please send them in. I got a request o****r Anton already, but I couldn't fit him in, so he'll be here next chapter, most likely with Katia as well.**

**ALSO! I NEED YOUR HELP! I can't come up with usernames for Scraps or Badger. (to be perfectly honest, that's why they weren't in the story yet...) If you could send me some ideas, that would be great.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I am back for a slightly extended break due to lazyness! Woo! So, since you guys seem to like my out of context quotes, here's this chappie's:**

**"My pizza bagels are trolling me..."**

* * *

_#1Apprentice has joined the chat Fanfic Knowers._

**#1Apprentice**: "Fanfic Knowers"? Seriously, that's the BEST you could come up with?

**AnimeAwesomeness**: Oh, shut it. I couldn't think of anything and I didn't wanna spend an hour on it.

**#1Apprentice**: Whatever. So, this is the chat for people who know you're an author on FanFiction?

**AnimeAwesomeness**: Yup.

_RavenLeader has joined the chat Fanfic Knowers._

**RavenLeader**: Hey, guys.

**#1Apprentice**: Hey.

**AnimeAwesomeness**: Sup. ...So, what goes on?

**RavenLeader**: I'm gonna ignore that awfully lame attempt to be cool and just answer the question... Nothing much.

**AnimeAwesomeness**: ...Uh... Well, I got a request to do, so LATER!

_DescoLay has joined the chat Fanfic Knowers._

**AnimeAwesomeness**: Crap! Gotta go!

**DecoLay**: Anime! You better open the name changing feature on my account or- _This comment has been deemed inapropriate._

**#1Apprentice**: ...I'm not sure whether I should intervine, or pop popcorn...

**RavenLeader**: I already got the popcorn. Wsmt spme?

**RavenLeader**: Gah! Stupid butter... I meant "Want some?"

**#1Apprentice**: Sure. Meet you at Aunt Taffy's stand.

**RavenLeader**: K.

**AnimeAwesomeness**: Sure, just leave me at the mercy of a madman. I THOUGHT YOU WERE A GENTLEMAN, LUKE!

**#1Apprentice**: A gentleman never pokes his nose in other's buisness. This has nothing to do with me.

_AnimeAwesomeness has left the chat Fanfic Knowers. ...And is currently running for her life. So screw you, Luke. XP_

**RavenLeader**: Y'know, the funny thing is, she could just open the name changing feature again and she wouldn't have to run for her life.

**#1Apprentice**: True, but she's an author. They never do anything LOGICALLY.

**RavenLeader**: Yeah, very true... So, c'ya at Aunt Taffy's.

_RavenLeader has left the chat Fanfic Knowers._

_#1Apprentice has left the chat Fanfic Knowers._

**DescoLay**: Oh, she'll get what's coming to her, if my name isn't Jean Descole!

**OctopusesRule**: OMA, you talk to yourself when no one else is on the chat, too? We're like, twins or something! ^-^

**DescoLay**: ...Who are you?

**OctopusesRule**: Nooooo ooonnneee... Just a Fanfic Knower. ;D

**DescoLay**: ...What does OMA mean?

**OctopusesRule**: Oh my god, silly! ^-^

**DescoLay**: ...But god starts with G.

**OctopusesRule**: Not where I come from.

**DescoLay**: ...What?

**OctopusesRule**: Well, I'm not really supposed to tell people, but _This comment has been deemed inappropriate._

**OctopusesRule**: Hmm... Guess I can't tell you. Byez! ^-^

_OctopusesRule has left the chat Fanfic Knowers._

**DescoLay**: ...What just happened?

_AnimeAwesomeness has joined the chat Puzzle Lovers._

**AnimeAwesomeness**: Hello everyone! Who's on the chat?

**LukeIs#2**: Me.

**Hershel Layton**: I am online as well, with my name changed back. :) I now know how to make a smiley face, too. :)

**GoldenApple123**: I'm here! :) And I taught the Professor to make smiley faces. :)

**AnimeAwesomeness**: That was two chapters ago, get over it.

**Hershel Layton**: Chapters?

**AnimeAwesomeness**: Uhh... ANTON IS ONLINE!

**Hershel Layton**: What?

**AnimeAwesomeness**: ...Anton? ANTON? ...Geez, I thought I told him about this chat...

**FolsenseVampire**: I'm here. It just takes a while for me to type. Can you really blame me? I'm 76 years old.

_Sophia'sDouble has joined the chat Puzzle Lovers._

**Sophia'sDouble**: Grandfather! What are you doing online?

**AnimeAwesomeness**: I invited him.

**Sophia'sDouble**: ...Grandfather, who is this?

**FolsenseVampire**: ...I have no idea. I got an e-mail from Professor Layton about this chat.

**AnimeAwesomeness**: Oh, yeah, Professor, you might wanna rethink your e-mail password...

**Hershel Layton**: I am appalled! It is very unladylike to- _This comment has been deemed boring by the moderator, AnimeAwesomeness._

**AnimeAwesomeness**: Okay, so now that that's settled, I have an angry psycho scientist to run from.

_AnimeAwesomeness has left the chat Puzzle Lovers. ...Wish her luck, she's gonna need it._

**LukeIs#2**: Angry psycho scientist...?

**Sophia'sDouble**: Grandfather, do you know what just happened?

**Sophia'sDouble**: Grandfather? GRANDFATHER?

**FolsenseVampire**: I have no idea what just happened. And please give me some time to type, I'm not as young as I used to be.

_DescoLay has joined the chat Puzzle Lovers._

**DescoLay**: Where. Is. She?

**LukeIs#2**: Who?

**DescoLay**: WHERE IS THAT CURSED ANIME?

**Hershel Layton**: Ah. So you're the 'angry psycho scientist' she said she was running from.

**DescoLay**: So she's already left? No matter, I'll track her down eventually...

_DescoLay has left the chat Puzzle Lovers._

**Sophia'sDouble**: ...That was odd. Wasn't it, Grandfather?

**Sophia'sDouble**: ...Grandfather?

**FolsenseVampire**: Yes, it was.

_RavenLeader has joined the chat Puzzle Lovers._

_#1Apprentice has joined the chat Puzzle Lovers._

**RavenLeader**: Are they still on?

**Hershel Layton**: Who?

**#1Apprentice**: Aw, I think we missed it...

**RavenLeader**: Were Anime and Descole in this chat?

**LukeIs#2**: They already left.

**RavenLeader**: Aw man... Oh well, back to the hack war I guess...

**#1Apprentice**: Well, this'll either be very entertaining, or it's gonna blow up in my face.

**RavenLeader**: With Anime as the "moderator", I'm gonna go with the second one.

* * *

**By "moderator", he means "author". And, yes, with me in chargge, it will DEFINATELY blow up in someone's face, 'cause that's just how I roll. ;D**

**Quote Explanation: My pizza bagels trolled me. When I pulled them out of the microwave, some were literally SIZZLING! You could actually hear the sound! But two of them were FROZEN. And I don't mean cold, I mean FROZEN. So I ate them. It's the bast way to deal with a troll. [Warning: This in no way means I'm suggesting that you eat your friends if they troll you.]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: FANfiction = Me no own. Kapeesh? Good.**

**Out Of Context Quote: "You're not a weirdo, you're my secret verbal twin. 0.o"**

* * *

_MaskedGentleman has joined the chat Fanfic Knowers._

**#1Apprentice**: You're name is back to normal?

**MaskedGentleman**: Anime was very willing to reopen the name-changing feature after a little... _persuading_.

**RavenLeader**: ...If I don't know the details, I can't be counted as a witness.

_RavenLeader has left the chat Fanfic Knowers._

**#1Apprentice**: He's got a point...

_#1Apprentice has left the chat Fanfic Knowers._

**MaskedGentleman**: Mwahaha...

**OctopusesRule**: Hiiiiiiiiiiiz!

**MaskedGentleman**: Not again...

_AnimeAwesomeness has joined the chat FanficKnowers._

**AnimeAwesomeness**: Oh, no! You've already had your guest appearance! You aren't from Professor Layton, so OUT!

**OctopusesRule: **Awwww, let me stay! Pleeeease?

**AnimeAwesomeness**: OUT!

**OctopususesRule**: Awww...

_OctopusesRule has left the chat FanficKnowers. SO LONG SUCKA! XD_

**MaskedGentleman**: Why does it say when he leaves, but not when he enters?

**AnimeAwesomeness**: I... don't... know...

**MaskedGentleman**: Who is he, anyways?

**AnimeAwesomeness**: ...Umm... BYE!

_AnimeAwesomeness has left the chat Fanfic Knowers._

**OctopusesRule**: Phew, she's gone.

_AnimeAwesomeness has joined the chat Fanfic Knowers._

**AnimeAwesomeness**: OUT!

**OctopusesRule**: Aww...

_OctopusesRule has left the chat FanFic Knowers. And is about to be banned._

**MaskedGentleman**: ...What?

**AnimeAwesomeness**: It's better if you didn't know...

_AnimeAwesomeness has left the chat Fanfic Knowers._

_AnimeAwesomeness has joined the chat Puzzle Lovers._

**AnimeAwesomeness**: I'm here! You're lives now have meaning! ;D

**Dove10**: Who're you?

**AnimeAwesomeness**: God. Atleast to you.

**Dove10**: What?

**AnimeAwesomeness**: ...You ARE Clive, right?

**Dove10**: Yeah.

**AnimeAwesomeness**: Then I'm God.

**Dove10**: What?

**AnimeAwesomeness**: It's an author thing.

**Dove10**: What?

**AnimeAwesomeness**: Wait... I thought you were in the loop... Luke said he told you...

**Dove10**: Told me what?

**AnimeAwesomeness**: Uhhh... IT WAS LUKE!

**#1Apprentice**: Hey!

**AnimeAwesomeness**: Oh, you're in THIS chat? ...Woops. ...IT WAS CROW!

**RavenLeader**: Hey!

**AnimeAwesomeness**: DARNNIT! Can't I catch a break? ...IT WAS DESCOLE!

_AnimeAwesomeness has left the chat Fanfic Knowers. FINALLY! FREEEEEDOOOOOM!_

**Hershel Layton**: How... strange.

**#1Apprentice**: You don't know the half of it.

**Hershel Layton**: Where exactly did you meet her?

**#1Apprentice**: Misthallery...

**Hershel Layton**: So she's a childhood friend?

**#1Apprentice**: Nope.

**Hershel Layton**: ?

**RavenLeader**: It's a loooong story.

**#1Apprentiece**: Yeah...

**Dove10**: What did she think you told me?

**#1Apprentice**: ...Nothing.

_#1Apprentice has left the chat Puzzle Lovers._

* * *

**Yeahh... This one was short, but I think I'll start updating shorter chaps, but make them more often. For those of you who read my other stories, you know I'm debating on shortening those chaps up too, but just to let you know, this doesn't mean I'll shorten RWTR, it just means that this is a lower priority (though I really like it) so it'll have short chaps.**

**Quote Explanation: I was having a PM chat and the person I was talking to said "That's just me being... me." and I said how I always say that cuz I'm weird and the person responded with the quote.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I just was trying real hard to keep up with my serious-er stories. And after I finished this chapter I clicked 'Save' and apparently I hadn't logged on in a while so it said I had to be logged in and IT DELETED ALL MY WORK. ASDFGHJKL! RAGE! **

**Disclaimer: ****_This comment has been deemed unnecessary by the moderator, AnimeAwesomeness, on the grounds that this is called_ FANFICTION.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains multiple characters from other fandoms. You do not need any information other than they know I'm an author and they have met Luke and Crow.**

**ALSO: Since I am swamped with schoolwork and stuff, if anyone want to like, work on it with me (aka: PM me back and forth in chat-room style as yourself and other characters and I'll pretty much copy&paste) feel free to. Maybe we could do a different reader each chapter gets to co-write and guest star. Sound interesting? (Oh, and wiz-witch, I'm kinda counting on you if no one wants to, since we pretty much do this anyways)**

* * *

_AnimeAwesomeness has entered the chatroom Puzzle Lovers._

**AnimeAwesomeness**: Hellooooooooo, my dears~!

**#1Apprentice**: ...Okay, who did you beat up?

**AnimeAwesomeness**: What~?

**#1Apprentice**: You're cheery. And using tildes. You're only this happy after punching someone in the face.

**Hershel Layton**: Well that's rather disturbing... Why would you gain pleasure from hurting people?

**AnimeAwesomeness**: Because people suck~. And are idiots~. And annoy me~. Need I go on~?

**Hershel Layton**: That's still no reason to-_This comment has been deemed suckish, idiotic, and annoying by the moderator, AnimeAwesomeness. And it proves her point._

**#1Apprentice**: ...Moving on. So, who'd you punch?

**AnimeAwesomeness**: Actually~... No one~. I'm just happy because I got my new glasses yesterday~! And I look epic in them, if I do say so myself~.

**XtremeHacker**: Lie. You look like a dork. :P

**AnimeAwesomeness**: Hey! I thought I made it so only PL people could get on this site?

**LukeIs#2**: PL people?

**RavenLeader**: Don't ask... You probably won't get an answer either way.

**XtremeHacker**: I'm a hacker. It says so in my username. I CANNOT BE BLOCKED FROM WEBSITES!

**AnimeAwesomeness**: GET OUT!

**SuperSpeedster**: C'mon, you know that won't work.

**AnimeAwesomeness**: SuperSpeedster...? *Gasp* YOU! OUT!

**XtremeHacker**: Maybe we don't want to leave.

**AnimeAwesomeness**: Maybe you don't get a say.

**SuperSpeedster**: Maybe you two should stop before you have another of your shouting matches.

**AnimeAwesomeness**: SHUT IT!

**#1Apprentice**: Wait a second... Are you guys who I think you are...?

**BritishRebel**: It's Wonder-Boy and Motor-Mouth. So, yeah, you probably guessed right.

**AnimeAwesomeness**: Uuuuugggggnnnnnhhhhh... Why're yooooouuuuuu heeeeerrrreeeee?

**BritishRebel**: I'm actually a PL OC since I was an extra in your other story.*****

**AnimeAwesomeness**: That doesn't count!

**RavenLeader**: Wait, how did you get the site to say _This comment has been deemed inappropriate._

**BritishRebel**: By being bloody brilliant. Which you obviously aren't.

**BlueScientist**: Neither are you.

**AnimeAwesomeness**: Nooooooooooo! It's the invasion of the OC's! AND WHY ISN'T THE SITE ANNOUNCING YOUR ARRIVALS?

**XtremeHacker**: I hacked it.

**SuperSpeedster**: Hacked it.

**BritishRebel**: Hacked.

**BlueScientist**: As if I couldn't hack it.

**PenguinsAreCool**: I just kinda showed up...

**LukeIs#2**: Okay, who are YOU?

**AnimeAwesomeness**: ...I feel like I should know, but I'm drawing a blank.

**BritishRebel**: Here's a little hint: he considered putting his username as 'PaulIsMyIdol'.

**PenguinsAreCool**: How'd you know?

**AnimeAwesomeness**: NOOOOO! ANYONE BUT HIM! GET HIM OUT RIGHT NOW! I'D RATHER HAVE OCTOPUSLOVER!

**OctopusesRule**: Weeelll...

**AnimeAwesomeness**: Out.

**OctopusesRule**: Fine...

_OctopusesRule has left the chatroom Puzzle Lovers._

**AnimeAwesomeness**: And that goes for everyone else who is from a different fan-er... 'kingdom'. And no OCs. (coughBritishRebelcough)

**BritishRebel**: Psh, as if.

**#1Apprentice**: For once, I actually agree with Anime. You guys are kind of doing this in front of everyone I know.

**SuperSpeedster**: Really? HIIIIII LUKE'S FRIENDS!

**XtremeHacker**: ...Idiot.

**#1Apprentice**: ...FML.

**Hershel Layton**: What does that mean?

**#1Apprentice**: Nothing!


End file.
